


A Demon's Kiss

by scribblemilkshake



Category: GOT7
Genre: God Im Jaebeom, M/M, Oriental, Prince Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: With a threat of a country's death, a kingdom has no choice but to sacrifice their one and only prince as a demon god's bride.





	1. The Mark of Bethrothal

**Author's Note:**

> so obviously imma make jb like a bajillion years old(but he still hawt as fuck) and markie pooh gon be 18 >3<

Tuan, Mark, son of the emperor and the young yet blooming prince of the whole country, one day woke to something that signified his demise.

“What is it?” his father, the emperor, bellowed. His advisers scrambled around and were muttering incoherently; desperately trying to put together an answer.

“None of us are sure, your highness—but we have an assumption.”

“Alright, tell me, please.” The men nervously glanced upon one another, constantly changing expressions with each other. Mark stared at them, frightened. He looked down on his wrist, as if double-checking to make sure this wasn’t a dream. The mark. it was still there.

It had appeared this day—no one was sure when exactly it formed, but the prince noticed it immediately as he awoke. What looked like a tattoo of a vine was whittling away at his skin, quickly growing and growing to blacken a pattern onto his wrist and was slowly making its way along his entire arm.

“Your majesty, we believe that the Prince Mark has been… liked.” The prince glanced back at his father, who further slumped onto his throne. “He has been liked by a god, my emperor.”

The tattoo seemed to heat up at the mention of the cause, also burning the boy’s skin as he rubbed on it painfully. Mark parted his lips, wanting to speak; he had so many questions, but was frankly too scared to know any of the answers.

“What must we do?” Silence prevailed, leaving the stoic yet, somewhat shaky voice of the emperor to echo throughout the halls on its own.

“This cannot be undone, your majesty. It is simply a warning—a threat.”

“And threatening what, exactly?” The official who relayed the details bowed his head before speaking once again. “Sir…”

“That we must sacrifice this offering, or everyone in the kingdom—in the country will perish.” Mark felt his blood run cold as he froze. The tattoo had scorched through his clothes and left a permanent mark on his body; what looked like bloody, black veins were trailing all the way up to his neck at this point and hasn’t stopped moving at all, only cutting off under his chin before running along his chest. The burning wasn’t going away either, causing Mark to shuffle around violently and scream in agony.

“Quickly! We must summon the healer!” A muffled voice of a man screeches.

 

It’s cold. But the burning’s gone. Mark’s eye open to a valley of blooming flowers and green grass stretching for miles, he exhaled and saw bubbles rise to his eyes, clearly surprised, he stumbles back; he was underwater.

“So you’re awake.” A human-looking creature bared its fangs at him, but looked as if it was smiling instead of threatening him. Mark took a breath, hesitantly; afraid he might swallow a mouthful of water instead. Nothing happened; it was like he was still on land.

“Who are you?”

“I am Im Jaebeom, the one responsible for that.” He points at the growing tattoo on Mark’s arm, the boy glimpses at it again, and finds that it has started reaching his face now. He touches it reluctantly, feeling if something really was forming inside—under his skin, and brushes across it gently. Black blood emerges from the “wound” and faded away, as the water he was submerged in carried the liquid with its slow current, wiping away the dark color more and more with every wave.

“May I know what this is?”

“That is my gift to you—my ring.” A black vein around Mark’s ringer finger glowed slightly, though not quite visible in the blurry, murky water. Jaebeom reached for the prince’s hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand. The mark seemed to almost be fueled by the very presence of this god; growing faster with the mention of him and burning up as his power grew stronger.

“Your ring? For what?” Mark saw the veins reaching his feet as he spoke, but ignored it. Jaebeom let go of the boy’s hand gently. “The ring that symbolizes…”

The god paused as he noticed Mark starting to fade away with the blood.

“Symbolizes what!” Mark screamed, as his vision of Jaebeom turned fuzzier with every second.

“Our marriage.” He watched the prince disappear into a mist.

Mark bolted up immediately, panting as he was dripping with water. His healer was sitting close by and was now further back after being startled like that.

“My prince! Are you okay?” Mark did not speak, he remained silent for a while as he calmed himself down; he was in the palace again.

“I’m fine.” He grunted, peering down at his body—the marks were gone, only a rough trace of black veins were left on his palms and underneath his fingers, turning them jet black permanently.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Just a few hours, your majesty.”

“Good. I need to leave.” The prince abruptly stood up and pushed his way through the shallow yet heavy waters, passing the healer and completely ignoring him.

“What? My prince, you cannot leave! You must rest and be safe from any harm.”

“You heard the story—if we don’t do something about this, the whole nation will be affected!” Mark jumped out of the pool and inched for his clothing. “Do not forbid me, I’m leaving.”

 

Good bye, father. A note read as it laid, perched on the emperor’s empty throne. Mark scurried through the tight security and the frantic search for the missing prince and found his way out in only a matter of minutes. He arrived outside during sunset, however; after staying in the healing pool for so long, asleep.

Mark felt an urge to leave the palace—and it was still there for now, as he caught his breath and readied his horse, he checked his arm, nothing had changed. He mounted his companion and exited the royal grounds swiftly, moving into the commoners’ area in the kingdom.

The boy’s kept running; through the villages; into the marketplace; and grazing pass the dark woods, glancing down at his arm every few seconds, and each time he did the mark had already grown by a few inches. He kept going until it disappeared into his sleeve, he pulled it up and found an illustration of what looked like a beating heart on his chest, and the veins crawling right up to it, as a structure from the horizon peered out of the evening fog and right into his sights. Mark’s eyes widened as he followed the building, already feeling the slight burning of the mark.

He only heard the sound of his breathing as he stepped onto the cracked marble floor of the large temple. A dozen of people were scattered around, mostly old men and women who were praying for blessings. Mark passed them by, not interrupting them as they continued mumbling chants. Some notice him and greeted him immediately, he acknowledged them as well and slipped into a different room; an area that seemed somewhat separated from the rest. A large statue enclosed in see-through yet dark curtains stood to be the only god in this section. A weak flame lit on a melting candle kept the large room dimly illuminated. Mark looked at his chest, the heart was beating stronger and faster than ever. He knelt down onto the floor and sat onto a cushion with legs folded underneath one another.

“Take me. Bring my people no harm.” He whispered, as he blew out the flame.


	2. The Palace Of The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince winds up in a place he has never been to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for those who havent seen the changes, i made mark 18 instead of 24 becuz theres no way he would still be unmarried at that age during that era :P

When he opened his eyes, Mark found himself in a palace—not his, though. It had fog seeping in through the doors’ cracks and rays of bright light practically forcing its way into the structure. The prince crawled up to the opening of what seemed like a hallway that had no end. He peered through the small crack, and saw nothing but clouds.

“…Clouds?”

“I’m happy that you found you’re way here.” Mark heard that same familiar voice whisper into his ears, as if he was right next to him as he spoke. He turned around frantically, stumbling back almost immediately. Jaebeom moved quickly and grabbed his wrist before he could fall much back, pulling the boy back onto the marble plane of the palace floor.

“Careful!” He hissed, though keeping his tone to a minimum. Mark caught his breath again and glanced back at the clouds breezing by outside, “We really are floating in the sky.”

He muttered. Beom loosened his firm yet gentle grip and let his bride regain his balance and stand up with him, holding his hand as he guided him to his feet.

“Yes, we are.” Mark continued to stare out the door, even as the god led him a few feet away from it to prevent any more harm to come his way.

“This is my home. And now, it is yours, as well. Everything I have, we can share.”

“Why me? I do not need any of these things, if anything, I need to be with my father, with my people. I am the next ruler of my country—I cannot just abandon it to play games with you, demon.” Mark let his tone loose, allowing a fearsome echo skip thunder through the seemingly empty rooms as he bellowed. Jaebeom remained calmed, though taken aback by the kind prince’s sudden anger.

“You were the only human that I could reach…” He slipped his hand through Mark’s, now messy hair and brushed along his neck, “the only human I can touch.”

The boy pushed away.

“Is that what did is all about? Sex?” He gripped his clothing tightly, pulling it past his neck to hide his skin, nearly choking himself with the amount of restraint.

“What a wild guess, my prince.” Beom cooed, as a few waved of laughter followed his remark. “The reason I have in mind is very childish compared to what you are thinking; I merely want a companion.”

“All these eons of solitude, isolation, loneliness have devoured me. I simply long for someone to be with.” He snapped back, eyes turning from a dark brown to a magnificent blood-red for a split-second as he waved his finger and forced Mark to be pulled back into his arms, the small boy quivered as he cautiously stared into the demon’s gaze as he mocked him. “Though, at that request, I’ll be happy to oblige, your majesty.”

Mark felt his heart stop for a beat as he jumped back, this time landing himself onto the god’s golden throne resting behind him. Jaebeom chuckled and pulled back, “You poor thing, how do you expect to lead a country when you can’t even fend for yourself? Humans make me laugh.”

“Yet you allow yourself to long for one? No wonder the other gods cast you out, demon.” Mark’s head bang against the cold floor in a flash, forehead gashed open and blood trickling down his temple. Eyes lit with rage, Jaebeom threw the prince onto the marble ground and glared at him deeply.

“Don’t make me kill you, weakling.”

“Even intimidated by a weakling, huh? You’re more pathetic than I thought.” Beom fury flew away in almost a second as he gritted his teeth and tolerated the mocking.

“Clearly you’re forgetting what is falling at stake, my prince.”

“Yes, but after staring into your eyes for that long, I do not think you have the courage to carry out your threat.” Beom’s expression hardened.

“You cannot be that confident now, can you?”

“Oh, but I am. Now, are you going to send me back or not?” Jaebeom smiled and snapped his fingers, bringing them close enough to Mark’s face to be only inches away from his eyes. The boy suddenly felt drowsy, tripping into the demon’s catch before he could stumble onto the floor.

“Good night, your highness.” Mark smirked. “You and your cowardly evasions.”

He teased as he succumbed to the spell he had put under and drifted into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (also mainly becuz i have zero self control when it comes to age gaps and size kinks)


	3. Mysterious Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up in another strange room, he leaves only to be cornered by Jaebeom and brought back.

The prince's lids cracked open to find sunlight peeking through into his vision. It seemed like the night had gone by and he had slept through until morning. The demon was nowhere to be seen. The boy got up and immediately started pacing around the new room, it seemed that everytime he was knocked out he'd come to his senses in an entirely different place. This time waking up in an intricate and well-decorated bedroom. Mark saw the door and fled the room at once, walking around to find himself in those familiar halls once again.

"Human." Jaebeom's voice bellowed. Mark swallowed hard, he only ever so slightly trusted this creature, he didn't know how the demon woukd react to his precious bride trying to leave. Beom reappeared from the shadows, holding a tray of food.

"I didn't think you'd wake so quickly, I was even bringing some food. Come, you should rest." Beom affirmed. Mark felt a strong yet unsafe sense of obedience towards his order, but followed anyway, despite his instincts telling him not to.

 

"Normally, us gods know nothing about humans. It's funny actually, you all just come off as a pet to us." Jaebeom almost smirked as he seemed to be reminiscing.

"You're a god?" Mark questioned, unknowingly.

"Yes--at least, I used to be." Beom told. The prince sighed, as if out of disbelief.

"It's been a while since I've interacted with a human. You need water as well, right?" Jaebeom querried.

"And rest." Mark added

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of that one." Beom muttered, almost inaudible, like he was recalling these things to himself. Mark shifted slightly closer.

"You seem to know humans very well."

"They fascinate me. I like watching how they live, how they survive." Jaebeom paused.

"Why have one as a bride, though? Is'nt that... forbidden?" Mark stammered. The demon did not answer, as he rose from the bed and headed towards the exit slowly.

"It is." Beom whispered, and left with a echoing sound of the door shutting.

 

The sun seemed to be setting, the day was already ending before Mark even realized. He'd spent the day in that room, which he had assumed was his. The boy stood corrected as his captor quietly slipped into the room once again as the night sky fell. Perhaps to only greet him a good night and sweet dreams? Mark pulled his body to the other side of the bed as the demon crept under the covers.

"You're sleeping... here?" The prince stuttered, already knowing Jaebeom's answer at the back of his mind.

"Yes." Beom answered solemnly, but brushed gently through Mark's dark hair as he nestled himself into the bed. The boy furrowed his brows slightly and pursed his lips.

"Why a bride anyway? I never thought a god would get lonely." He chided. The demon wore a blank expression, and stared up at the ceiling.

"I just want something to love." Beom whispered glumly. Mark scoffed,

"Or maybe you'd just like something to eat."

"Oh? Is that what you think so?" Jaebeom huffed like a raging wolf. He turned to Mark and bared his fangs while sticking his snake-like tongue out, then swiftly attacked the poor prince, holding Mark down with the weight of his body as he hungrily sniffed the boy's neck.

"You are very tempting. I can smell that warm, blue blood coursing through your veins, just underneath this soft, supple skin." Beom let out a deep breath as his tongue slithered inches around Mark's neck.

"Is that what you want me to do? Hmm?" Jaebeom mused, as he lightly sunk his teeth into the boy's skin, not piercing it, though. Mark gave out a shriek, and his voice only got louder the further and harder he sank his fangs. Jaebeeom withdrew at the last possible second, Mark was on the brim of bleeding, but his neck was, thankfully, only bruised. The boy was shaking in his arms, and tears were coming out of his eyes. Beom restrained a grin--or even a laugh, and a triumphant smirk lined one side of his face instead.

"Trust me, if I'd wanted to eat you, I wouldn't have requested for you to be my bride. You do not have the slightest idea of what I'm capable of, human." Beom hissed, striking those threatening words onto Mark's ear as he loosened his grip. Jaebeom gently pull the ravished fabric back to where it was originally, he neatly fixed the slight damaged he had caused to the prince's clothes. Beom leaned closer again, this time pressing his lips against Mark's forehead, his breath hitting the boy's head as he felt Mark's heavy panting on his neck.

"I want you to love me." Beom pleaded, so softly that it was almost like he had just mouthed the words.

**Author's Note:**

> oooh shit im gonna have to do research for this fic too


End file.
